Love Has No Barriers
by Finnyfin
Summary: When Tino tries to escape his destiny he runs into the one person he is to never even see, Berwald. What happens to the 2 when they fall in love but it is fobiden that they even see one another? REALLY bad summary Demon!SwedenXAngel!Finland rating might g- scratch that WENT up from T
1. Chapter 1

The Finn's feathered wings came to a halt as he landed at the edge of the forest, taking a breath. Once leaving Tino would have to fly, and keep flying until he found the next village. But the next village…It could end up not being of angels but of demons. With that he would certainly be sentenced to death. But he had to, to free himself of his "destiny".

Tino squinted to see further into the woods, the storm making it harder. He flapped his wings but found himself still on the ground. The Finn looked back at them and saw how soaked they were. His feathers looked to be 10 times smaller. He'd have to go by foot, shame…he might get his light blue dress dirty.

…

The Swede grumbled as the storm became worst, his leathery wings blocking off most the water. This had to be one of the many reasons he was glad to be a demon then a wimpy, stuck up, angel. If he had feathered wings he'd be down, frankly these woods were no place one wanted to walk in. It could end dangerously.

Berwald checked his sword, his father said to never leave the castle without it, so he never did.

The storm became stronger still, making it harder to see. The Swede was thankful for knowing this place like the back of his pale tan, slightly gray, hand. He was about to turn back when he heard a feminine scream in the distance.

Berwald quickly turned toward it went to it. What he saw was a person up to their chest in quick sand. The Swede landed behind him and examined him. He had feathery, light blond hair and very pale skin, no tint of gray. He looked at the person's hands that were raised above his head and saw no claws. The person whimpered, the Swede gave in and flew to be in front of him.

Berwald kneeled to be face to face with the other who gasped at the sight of the other, "H'j…"

The other gasped again, "H-Hei. I-I seem to be stuck."

The Swede's lip twitched up slightly to reveal his sharp teeth, "I see…Ya w'nt s'me h'lp th'n?" The other sunk in further and whimpered as he nodded. The demon flapped his wings and took the other's hand, lifting him slowly out of the quick sand, "Ya sh'lda b'en m're c'ref'l. Th'se woods 're d'ngr'us…"

"I-I see," Berwald placed the boy down, "Thank you…"

"Mh…Wh't h'pp'nd ta yer w'ngs? Th'y g't br'ken?"

The other shook his head, "O-On the contrary…I-I thought you c-could tell I am no demon…" Berwald raised an eyebrow. He took a shaky breath, "I'm no demon…" before another word was said he turned and ran, Berwald seeing the angel's wings, soaked. He quickly took flight and went to stop him.

…

Tino heard someone land behind him with a soft thud. He didn't dare turn his head to see who it was. It could be anyone, a demon, sentencing him to death, an angel, sending him back to the castle to become "queen". There was a long silence so the Finn figured that whoever it was either left or was laughing at him so he let out another scream.

But what happened made him gasp. A demon, obvious from his tinted gray skin and bat like wings, landed in front of him. Tino decided against screaming in horror, this may be his only chance of getting out of this mess, "H'j…"

…

Berwald finally caught up with the angel, "H'y! St'p a m'n'te!" He grabbed his wrist and landed, "I wun' t'rn ya 'n…" And this was true. He was always told that angels were horrible, hideous beings but this one was…cute…maybe if his dress and fair skin was covered in mud and sand he could be even…beautiful… "I j'st w'nna…t'lk"

The angel looked at him with a mortified expression, "Demons do not simply _talk_! They kill my people how can you be different!? You can't!"

"W'll I w's t'ld th't 'll 'ngels 'njoy s'nd'n' th'se st'rms 'n' m'k'n' m' people's l'ves a l'v'n' h'll fer j'st th' fun of see'n' us s'ffer…"

"But that is not true! We control nothing but our own lives!"

"'n' we 'nly k'll fer food…N'ver 'n 'ngel…'sides 'm s're ya'd t'ste n'sty," The demon grinned revealing his sharp teeth again. The angel's eyes flicked to the sword and then back to the demon's eyes, "I wun' t'ch it…J'st…" He sat on a rock, "t'lk w'th me…Wh't's yer n'me?"

The Finn looked him up and down before speaking, "Tino…Son of the king of angels…Now yours…"

"B'rw'ld…Son 'f th' k'ng 'f d'mons…Wh' d'd ya c'me here ta d'mon l'nd?"

"I was escaping…"

"'sc'p'n' wh't?"

"Becoming queen…Why are you in the woods during a storm?"

"Cl'r m' m'nd…" Tino looked over the Swede one last time before sitting on a different rock and continuing their small…chat.

**A/N**

**Ok so this is a random story I thought of while drawing. But I guess it's going to be a little like Romeo and Juliet but without the death cause I hate killing characters xP**


	2. Chapter 2

Tino sniffled as he followed the Russian to the throne room, "Your grandmother was worried, da." Ivan glanced back at the prince, "Where were you anyway?"

"…I don't want to say…" Tino kept looking at the floor, holding in a sneeze.

"You can trust me, da. I've known you since you were a little child and am your friend."

"…"

"You have been acting strange since you got back and your wings are damp," Ivan stopped and turned to him, "Where were you?"

"Outs—!" The Finn couldn't hold it in anymore and ended up sneezing in to his hands.

Ivan had already taken out a handkerchief and was whipping the Finn's hands, "Bless you…"

Tino sniffled, "Thank you, I was saying that I was outside…"

"In the rain?!" Tino nodded, "You could have caught a cold, da!"

"Don't worry I'm fine…" Tino walked to the door to the throne room, "Besides I'm sure grandmamma is only going to give me a lecture…" The Finn went through the door and was greeted by his grandmother and another angle that was Francias, Duke of one of the small areas in the kingdom, "Wh-What's going on?"

…

Berwald sat on his bed, his head resting in his hands. He had been trying to think of anything else besides the angel from earlier and was failing. A lightning bolt flashed, "There's m' son!"

The Swede looked up to see a man with wide blue eyes, wheat blond hair and large black demon wings, "Hej…dad…"

His smile disappeared, "Wh't's wrong?" The older demon sat next to Berwald.

"Tis n'th'n'…"

"M' boy does not c'me home soaked an' stay locked 'n his room for nothin'. Tell me wh't's the matter."

Berwald sighed, "I th'nk…I fell 'n love w'th s'meone…"

"Nothin' wrong with that!" The king patted his son's back, "I'm proud of ya! Yer mother owes me 5 euros!"

"Wh't?"

"Oh your mom and I took a b't on if ya'd f'nd someone…But th't doesn' matter! T'll me 'bout th' person!"

"…He's…n't…He's n't of the r'ght blood…"

…

Tino looked at his grandmother and Francias in shock, "Bonjour, mon dame Tino~." The Finn suppressed a shiver as the French man walked over and kissed his hand.

"L-Like I said," Tino pulled away his hand, "What's going on?"

His grandmother stepped forward to be next to Francias, "This is your," she cleared her throat, "Your suitor. If things work out in the next few days he will be your betrothed." Tino's mouth almost dropped, "Isn't that wonderful~?"

Tino looked between the 2 before shaking his head and taking a step back, holding his hands to his chest, "B-But Francias is…" Ivan, who had managed his way behind the 2, began shaking his head and waving his arms mouthing the words No and Nyet. The Finn took the…hint and inhaled softly, "Francias…could be…a good husband…" Tears pricked at his eyes seeing the French's smile, he didn't love this pervert…No he thinks he fell for the demon…

**A/N**

**Things are moving sortof fast in this but it also did in Romeo and Juliet so :P**

**But yeah chapter 2~! Uhm…I should now say: One-sided FranFin is in this, but only to an extent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tino's lip twitched in disgust as Francias put his arm around Tino's shoulders, "So what do you want to talk about~?" Tino rolled his eyes and looked to the side, "Then…Want to talk about my muscles~?"

Tino's lip twitched again and he mumbled, "What muscles?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!...Nothing…" Tino pealed the French man's arm off and took a few steps away, "Look Francias I loved spending since this morning with you but…I must go…I have some…classes to attend."

…

Berwald sat at the edge of the forest on a rock, carving a small piece of wood. He wasn't going to leave the castle today but he had to see if Tino was going to come. He had to see him. The demon looked up into the angle territory, digging his claws into his palm slightly, if only he could just go over there. But he couldn't, not in the day light at least.

The Swede was about to turn and head home when something caught his eye. He could see an angel's wings with light blue and white feathers. Berwald set his carving knife and wood aside and let out an 'ohf' as the angel prince clung onto him, "T'no?!"

"Berwald! I-I'm so glad y-you're here!"

"T'no 're ya cry'n'? Wh't's wrong?"

Tino took a step back and wiped his eyes, "M-My grandmother has found me a suitor…I'm to be betrothed…"

"'nd…"

"And I don't love him! He's a perverted, freak! And he will do everything in his power to destroy all of your race!"

"B't…"

"I cannot love him! Not when he'll do nothing till he has killed you! I…I…I"

Berwald quickly grabbed Tino and pulled him into his arms, "Till be f'ne…I 'nderst'nd…"

"TINOOO!?"  
The Finn gasped, "Ivan…" He breathed out.

"TINO!?"

Berwald swiftly released Tino and pushed him behind him, drawing his sword.

Ivan came into view, his white and dark red feathered wings splayed out at the sight of Berwald, "Tino! Get away from him!"

Tino tried to get in front of the Swede but the demon showed his own wings, "Ivan! Please listen!"

The Russian pulled his dagger out, "Tino, he's a monster!"

"No Ivan!" The Finn flew over the Swede with one stroke of his wings and he landed between the 2, "Listen!"

"I won' l't ya t'ke 'im!" Berwald snapped at the Russian, grabbing the angel's wrist.

"Tino! Get away from him!"

"NO!" Tino stepped to be next to Berwald, "Ivan, Berwald isn't a monster!"

"You left Francias to be with a _demon_!" Ivan hissed out.

"So what if I did?" Tino stood tall, "I would rather spend my days this demon then be near that perverted French angel…"

"Th'nks…" Berwald mumbled out.

Tino looked at him, "I'm just trying to set a point."

Ivan looked at the two before taking a breath and putting his dagger away, "Why are you defending him Tino?"

Tino's eyes widened and he looked between the 2. He couldn't say why. What would both of the think? He was about to lie when Berwald stepped forward, "Cause we love each 'ther…"

**A/N**

***plays random Romeo and Juliet song* Yeah…At least in this they weren't like: Oh I danced with this random stranger and I love him~!...**

**Yeah I listened to Down by Jay Sean actually during this so it'll have some of the aspects of that. I always think of that song as a SuFin song, I dunno why. But yeah. Hope you enjoyed this was sort of late.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan's mouth dropped and Tino's face went to an expression of surprise, "You _what_?!" Ivan managed out.

"Ya heard me…" Berwald wrapped an arm around Tino's waist, careful to not ruffle the angel's feathers, and pulled him closer. Ivan's hand darted back to his dagger, "We 're in love…"

"Release the prince, da…"

Tino's head felt as if it was spinning and his body seemed to move on its own as he turned just the slightest, leaning into the demon and placed a hand on his chest, "No…" Tino looked up at Berwald to see he had a small dusting of blush, "Ivan…" He looked back to the Russian whose face was of pure shock and horror and maybe a little…disgust? Disgusted that an angel would even think about being a demon's lover, "We love each other and that's how it is…"

It didn't seem to help, "No matter how madly you two say you are in love, it will not stop your marriage to Francias…"

Tino was tongue tied. Ivan was right. No matter what Tino will end up being wed to Francias, getting along or not, "'ll f'ght fer 'im…" Tino looked at the Swede in shock.

"But you'll be killed and then throw demons and angels into war again…" Ivan pointed out before Tino could himself.

"'ll th'nk of s'meth'n' but I wun' l't T'no m'rry someone 'lse…" The Finn was about to speak when Berwald moved to hold him more possessively.

Ivan looked them up and down a moment, "Let me bring Tino home before his grandmother begins to worry and meet us here tomorrow. I might already have an idea…"

…

Berwald sat carving for about an hour in the small drizzle. He began to wonder if the Russian had tricked him…He should have known better then to trust an angel, course he'd trust Tino…Just no other angel…

…

Tino held his breath a moment before breathing out, "Ivan is this necessary? I mean Berwald might not even agree to this. We met only a coup—AH!" Ivan gave another pull on the strings on Tino's long white dress.

"He will…If he is as dedicated as he looked…He will, da…" Ivan tied off the string and spun Tino to face him, "I called off your date with Francias saying you are sick and that you are not to be disturbed."

…

The small drizzle had died off. Berwald gave in and stood. He shouldn't have let Tino go yesterday...

"Demon!" The Russian's voice was strong.

"I 'ave a name…"

"Da…da…" Ivan waved it off.

"T'll me yer idea and wh're T'no is…"

"Da, I think you will agree to this plan. Tino, don't be shy…" The Russian held out his hand behind a large tree, "Come on…"

Tino stepped out from behind the tree to show that he was wearing a long white dress that flowed. His wings seemed to be freshly preened and brightened. He looked…in simple words…beautiful…

A slight dusting crossed Berwald's cheeks, "Wh't…" Tino looked away with a bright blush and bit his lip.

"What better way to be sure he marries no one else…then marry him yourself, da?"

**A/N**

**Yep…story is still moving fast. But if you've read Romeo and Juliet this is slow…They were married by act 2 scene 6…*cough*They'd only known each other for 24 hours*cough* AND THEY ONLY DANCED! This it's been at least 72 hours and they have gotten to know more about each other. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Berwald looked at the fairy standing behind the alter. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes and was flipping through the Bible to find the correct page, "So you're a demon and your wife-to-be is an angel?" the Swede nodded, "And so coming to the fairies was the best bet to secure a formal, legal wedding without anyone knowing?" Berwald nodded again.

"Kesesese~ This is why being a fairy is better! You don't have to worry about this silly war, disagreement stuff!" A loud Prussian fairy spoke up.

"'s it n'cess'ry th't he is here? He's more 'nnoy'n' th'n Mathias…"

Elizabeta, the first fairy, was about to speak when Gilbert stopped her, "Course I do! I'm your best man and witness to the wedding!"

"Th'n who're they?" Berwald glanced back at the Austrian, Italian and German.

The Austrian, sitting at a piano cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, "I am obviously the musician for this and my cue will be starting soon…"

"Ve~, I'm the maid of honor~," the Italian smiled, "Ludwig do you like my dress~?"

"Ja…It's very nice, Feli…" The German fairy looked to the demon, "I'm the ring b—"

Ludwig was cut off as Roderick began playing a tune on the piano. Elizabeta quickly finished flipping through the pages, "What type do you want? Traditional angel or traditional demon?"

There was a sound of clicking heels and the Swede turned to look at the entrance. There, Tino stood, hand gently holding the elbow of Ivan, in the white, sleeveless, wedding dress, dragging against the ground. A sheer veil carefully pulled over his face with a bouquet of black and very light blue roses held in his free hand. The more Berwald looked the more detail of the Finn's face he could see, the blue eye shadow, his eyelashes about 3x longer, a slight blush make up that wasn't needed due to his real blush that spread across his cheeks, then his lips. His lips had a soft shade of pink that shined slightly.

"Berwald? Quickly your cho—"

"Both…" The Swede's stare stayed on the, now approaching, angel, "Do a combination…of both…" As Tino neared the demon the more Berwald knew that the Finn was becoming nearer to becoming his.

…

Berwald held Tino's wrists above his head against the wall of the single roomed structure the fairies had allowed them to stay in as he pushed their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, only small moans and whimpers being able to escape the Finn's lips. Once they broke apart Berwald moved down to playfully nip at the smaller's neck. The Finn's body twisted slightly as the Swede's tongue darted out to lick at the sensitive spot.

One of Berwald's hands released Tino's wrist and wrapped around to untie the strings on the Finn's dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. Tino gasped and began to wrap a leg around Berwald's waist, moaning as the Swede began to suck on a tender spot, "B-Berwald…"

The demon grinned against the angel's milky skin as he lifted his small wife, having him wrap his legs around his waist for support, before carrying over to the small bed and laying him on it and hovering above him and quickly removing his shirt and tossing it aside, "I l've you, T'no…"

The young angel hesitated, "I-I love you too, Berwald."

Berwald leaned forward to connect their lips again, less deep but still sweet and passionate before pulling away again, "Ya sure yer ready fer th's?"

Tino waited a moment, thinking and running his hands over the Swede's well-built and scarred chest, before nodding, "I thought when I said "I do" it was telling you that I was ready for this." Tino gave a shy smile which the Swede returned with a grin.

**A/N**

…**So I literally spent maybe an hour debating if I wanted to go full out and right the whole night event…I'll leave it at this for now and let you guys tell me if you want the full night or not. Just let me know. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	6. Chapter 5 CONTINUED

Berwald held Tino's wrists above his head against the wall of the single roomed structure the fairies had allowed them to stay in as he pushed their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, only small moans and whimpers being able to escape the Finn's lips. Once they broke apart Berwald moved down to playfully nip at the smaller's neck. The Finn's body twisted slightly as the Swede's tongue darted out to lick at the sensitive spot.

One of Berwald's hands released Tino's wrist and wrapped around to untie the strings on the Finn's dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. Tino gasped and began to wrap a leg around Berwald's waist, moaning as the Swede began to suck on a tender spot, "B-Berwald…"

The demon grinned against the angel's milky skin as he lifted his small wife, having him wrap his legs around his waist for support, before carrying over to the small bed and laying him on it and hovering above him and quickly removing his shirt and tossing it aside, "I l've you, T'no…"

The young angel hesitated, "I-I love you too, Berwald."

Berwald leaned forward to connect their lips again, less deep but still sweet and passionate before pulling away again, "Ya sure yer ready fer th's?"

Tino waited a moment, thinking and running his hands over the Swede's well-built and scarred chest, before nodding, "I thought when I said "I do" it was telling you that I was ready for this." Tino gave a shy smile which the Swede returned with a grin.

Berwald sat back and looked the angel in front of him over before leaning back down and sucking at Tino's neck, pinning the angel's wrists down to the bed on top of his wings. The Finn gasped and tried to move but only ended up pulling at his feathers causing him to whimper. Tino could feel the demon's sharp teeth pushing at his skin, the bruises he was going to have the next day…

Berwald slowly kissed down Tino's neck to his chest, stopping to suck and lick one of his nipples. The Finn moaned and tried moving, but the fear of pulling his feathers kept him still, "Ber-Berwald…Pl-Please," he managed to half whimper, half moan out.

The demon grinned, enjoying the little torture he was giving _his_ angel. He gently kissed back up Tino's chest to his neck, back to connect lips again, while swiftly moving one hand to remove the Finn's last article of clothing. Tino gasped, his mouth opening wide enough for the Swede to push his tongue into it. As the Swede's tongue mapped out the Finn's mouth his free hand wrapped around the smaller's member and slowly began to stroke it.

Tino moaned as his hips bucketed up. As the Finn began to get closer the Swede stopped stroking and pulled away, Tino let out a squeak of objection as Berwald's lips left his. Berwald grinned slightly, quickly removing the last of his own clothing with his free hand, still holding Tino down with the one other. Tino's breath caught in his throat and he quickly closed his eyes, slightly terrified at what he'd see. He could hear the Swede's chuckle, "T'no…" His voice was deeper than normal, "T'no, look 't me…" Tino did as he was told, looking at the demon's face, "'pen yer mouth…" The angel did as he was told again and the demon placed three fingers into his mouth, "S'ck…"

The angel closed his mouth and carefully began to suck. His tongue moving around the fingers, careful so he wouldn't cut it on the demon's talon nails. When the Swede deemed the fingers wet enough he pulled them out of the angel's mouth, earning another squeak of protest.

Berwald gently kissed Tino's forehead, placing the first finger just onto the Finn's tight hole, "Ya ready?" Tino swallowed, closing his eyes before nodding, "'kay…" The demon slowly pushed in the finger, Tino biting his lip trying to focus on anything but the slight pain, "'t'll h'rt more 's more 're 'dded…"

Tino opened his eyes, looking up at the Swede, "I-I know…"

Berwald carefully began moving the single finger before adding a second, Tino whimpering from the pain as he began to scissor carefully. Once the third was added Tino could hardly take the pain anymore as tears ran across his cheeks. The Swede leaned forward and connected their lips again and whispered words of apologize, "…'ll m'ke 't feel gooe spot thd soon."

The Swede moved his fingers, looking for that would make the angel scream out in pain and pleasure, scream his name at a higher pitch. Once her found that spot Tino's back tried to arch, still trying not to pull his feathers that were being held down, "Berwaaaald~!" Tino moaned out.

Berwald grinned and removed his fingers, leaving Tino feeling empty as he lined himself up with the Finn's hole, releasing Tino's other hand to hold his hips. Berwald waited a moment to look up at the angel who was panting and waiting to be entered. The Swede slowly pushed in, the Finn's back arching and the muscles in his wings tightening. Berwald leaned forward, his hands resting on Tino's wings again, but left the Finn's hands free. Tino grabbed onto the Swede's shoulders, almost digging his nails into the gray tinted skin.

Once the Swede was fully sheathed he waited, letting the Finn adjust to the size of the new intrusion. As Tino's breath became more normal he panted out, "B-Berwald…I-It's so l-large…"

"I kn'w."

"I-It hurts…"

"'m s'rry…"

Tino smiled slightly, "B-But it feels so good…" The angel blushed deeper, "Pl-Please…"

Berwald grinned and slowly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting that one sweet spot, causing Tino to call out the demon's name as he continued, pulling out and slamming back in, hitting the bundle of nerves, and steadily going faster and harder, "S' t'ght…"

Tino's deep blush turned redder and deeper as he called out. The Swede began to get deeper and rougher, his talons digging into the angel's hips as he tried to go faster and harder, wanting more of the Finn, wanting to hear more of the Finn's silky voice. Once the Finn screamed out the loudest he could, white flashed at the back of his eyes and he came, the Swede soon followed at the tightening around his member, after continuing a few more thrusts before pulling out of the Finn, holding the worn out angel close to him.

The smaller yawned sweetly and snuggled closer to the demon. Berwald blushed slightly before pulling the blankets around them and using one of his leathery wings to wrap around them for extra warmth. He gently kissed the top of the angel's head, "I l've ya, T'no…"

"I love you too, Berwald," Tino replied with an exhausted voice.

"'ll n'ver l't ya go…" Berwald looked down at the small angel to see that he had already fallen asleep. The demon couldn't blame him…he was put through a lot. Berwald kissed the top of Tino's head again before falling asleep as well both his arms and wing tightening around _his_ angel.

**A/N**

**...I **_**NEVER**_** wanna write something like this **_**EVER**_** again…Yet I might end up with another scene like this in this story…Anyway, enough people requested this scene so here it is…Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't want this but read it anyway, I'm sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

When Berwald woke he carefully unwrapped his wing from around them and looked down at the small Finn. His face was so peaceful and looked content with laying there with the demon. Berwald couldn't help but smile and gently run a hand over Tino's feathered wings.

The angle shifted slightly, giggling, "That tickles…" Tino breathed out, still mostly asleep. Berwald's soft smile grew as he ran his fingers carefully between the feathers, avoiding to not scratch the base of the wing with his claws. Tino giggled more, and louder, "St-stop it that really tickles."

"Ya mean th's?" The demon ran his fingers through the angle's wing again, this time he wiggled his fingers a little and didn't stop.

Tino began laughing and tensed, curling into the Swede's chest slightly, "Y-Yes! That!" Berwald grinned and continued, "Pl-Please! Stop!" The Finn continued to laugh out.

"Wh't if I dun wanna?" He looked back at the Finn's face that looked up at him, trying to stop laughing.

"I-I said please!"

Berwald stopped a moment and moved his head down so that they were eye to eye. His grin widening, "'m a d'mon…" Tino gave him a distraught look, his mouth opening a little, "Please means n'th'n' ta me," Tino began to groan but broke off into laughter and giggles as Berwald begin moving his fingers between his feathers again.

Finally after almost half an hour Berwald stopped the small form of torcher. Once Tino had pretty much calmed down from laughing the demon pulled the angle's face up to his in to an apologetic kiss, which Tino happily gave an accepting kiss in return. When they broke apart they readjusted, Berwald lying on his back, arms wrapped around Tino, the angle's head resting on the demon's chest.

Tino made small circles on Berwald chest, neither having anything to say but fine with the silence. Just as long as they were with each other…

Tino had just about fallen back asleep when loud pounding sounded at the door. The Finn sat up, pulling the blanket to cover his chest while Berwald quickly stood, putting on his boxers and pants before answering the door showing Ivan. Before either the Swede or the Finn could greet him, with an awkward greeting due to the situation, the Russian panted out, tired from the flight, "Tino you must return to the palace right away!"

**A/N**

**Worst…cliff hanger…ever…That or classic…either way I dun like it but I want stuff for the next chapter…Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 7

Tino quickly flew down the corridor to the ball room. He knew that his time with Berwald would be limited in the morning, he still had to try to rid himself of Francias. Maybe things will change and the French man would lose interest in him. As the Finn entered the room he was greeted his grandmother and Francias, "Ah, there you are Tino, my grandson."

…

Berwald sat in his small work room carving a little winged horse, one wing was feathered the other was leathery. He was very content with working in the silence until it was time for him to go see _his_ Tino at the border. The angle's giggling laughter still rung in his ears, making him smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Berwald looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway holding a tray with 2 glasses and a pitcher. Her sea-green eyes seemed to shimmer in the light, "I don't remember the last time you made a toy."

"Tis n't a toy…Tis a…f'gurine fer a…friend…"

The older demon moved to sit next to her son, setting the tray aside, "Is it a very special friend?"

"…yeah," Berwald turned away.

"When will I be able to meet him?" Her voice was filled with curiosity.

"I dunno…"

…

Tino felt the guilt building in his stomach each time Francias simply held his hand. The angle's wedding ring was tucked securely into a secret pocket in his dress, not wanting to be questioned. As the day was getting later Tino was getting nervous about not seeing Berwald, "F-Francias, it was very nice spending the day with you but…I must go…"

The French man was about to object when Ivan had arrived into the room, "My greatest apologizes but my master Tino has been called to a strict matter of…of some villagers having a shortage of…food, and must attend the ride there at once."

"Thank you, Ivan. I will meet you at the carriage…" Tino quickly left, wanting to be far away from the French angle and be held by the Swedish demon like he was this morning.

…

Berwald waited for Tino at the small building they had spent the previous night in. The sun had begun to slip behind the horizon when the small angle finally arrived. Before he could say anything the Swede pulled the Finn into his arms and held him tightly, "I m'ssed ya…"

Tino giggled causing Berwald's heart to flutter, "I missed you too," he snuggled into the demon's chest, "Francias is so…just not you…"

Berwald lifted Tino's chin to look at his face, "Th't's why yer m'ne 'n' not his…" Tino blushed at the comment as the Swede leaned forward and connected their lips together.

**A/N**

…***re-reads*…*re-reads again*…*Re-re-reads*…*re-re-re-reads*…What?...Why?...Who?...When?...I dunno what I'm doing in this chapter ._. But it's established that Berwald is very possessive in this…**


	9. Please read,,,

**A/N**

**Okay people. Look. I know I keep spelling angel wrong…I am SORRY! Lord, I am dyslexic and can barely get the words in the right order let alone the letters. I depend on spell check so my spell check finds nothing wrong with angle. I mean to go back and change it when I see it but on top of dyslexia I have short term memory lost (hence why I don't know what I'm doing in most stories, I have it planned but then I forget) so I forget to go back and change them…Just back the flip off please! I am doing the best I can with my disabilities, I just want to give you guys a good story!**

**I apologize to those reading this that have actually been nice to me. I am just tired of all the mean things I have been receiving. The last one was a review and it threw me over.**

**Guest (Most recent *Jan. 30*) I do know what an "angle" is. I took first grade math.**

**From now on, if you have a complaint, remember that I am working hard on all this for you so please be kind and not rude if you do decide to inform me of my mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**FinnyFin~**


	10. Chapter 8

Tino lightly ran his fingers over the wooden winged horse. Berwald had said that he carved it himself. The Finn looked carefully at the details. It was amazing… He shook his head. Berwald had offered the angel to run away with him and live in the demon kingdom. This left Tino with possibly the hardest choice he was ever given… If he didn't leave he would surely be forced to marry Francias…But if he left he'd be with Berwald…and possibly start another war.

Tino looked over at the bag he had pulled out when there was a knock at the door, "Tino? Tino are you ready to see Francias?" The Finn's brows furrowed as Ivan spoke the French man's name…He made his choice.

…

Berwald paced at the border, hoping Tino would come. Maybe the angel was too scared…Maybe he was just being held up at the castle…

An hour passed. Soon another…and another… Berwald had just given up hope and turned to walk back when a voice called, "Sorry about the tardiness!" Berwald turned back to see Tino landing, bag in hand and the large smile that the demon loved so much on his face.

Berwald walked back to the Finn, "I h'd j'st 'bout giv'n' up…" He pulled the angel into a tight embrace.

"So zis is where you 'ave been disappearing to, mon dame…" The two looked over to see the white and purple feathered wings of Francias, "Spending time running off with a demon…A monster…" The French man drew his rapier, "Step aside mon dame and allow moi to 'andle zis monster…"

Berwald held Tino protectively with one arm and drew hi sword with the other, "Ya'll h've ta t'ke 'im fr'm m' c'ld dead b'dy…"

"Zat can easily be arranged, demon…Release mon dame and fight like a real man."

"B-Berwald…" Tino clung onto the Swede, "D-Don't…W-We can just go. H-He can't cross the border…Y-You don't have to fight."

"Th't'd be th' m've 'f a cow'rd, T'no…" The Swede pushed Tino to the side, "St'y there, th's wun be l'ng…"


	11. Chapter 9

Tino watched in horror as sword and rapier clashed. The sound of metal on metal rung in his ears. The Finn covered his ears and closed his eyes, "Berwald! Please! Stop!" Tino's voice cracked slightly as tears began to roll down his face. Francias was excellent with his weapon, he has come back from battles un-scratched. He didn't doubt Berwald's skills…But he welded a larger weapon making him slower.

This was all his fault…If he waited or just didn't go this wouldn't have happened. Berwald would be safe. Tino crouched down trying to be small and hide from the world. Suddenly a rough hand that was covered in some liquid _Oh God blood…_ was placed on his bare shoulder. The angel shivered fearing the worst when the victor wiped the tears away from his cheeks, leaving a small streak of blood in its place, and removed his hands from his ears, "T'no…" The Finn gasped and looked up at the blood covered demon, "Tis 'ver…"

Tino quickly threw his arms around the Swede and looked over at the crippled form of the violet winged angel. Berwald wrapped his own arms around the Finn, "Y-You're covered in blood…" Tino pulled back to look the demon over.

"N't mine…" He looked up at the Swede in slight horror, "His w'apon br'ke…So we f'ght h'nd ta h'nd…"

"B-But y-you had the advantage…"

Berwald shook his head, "I may b' a d'mon…But I st'll b'lieve in h'nor…" Tino look changed to disbelief, "He l'st ta m'ch blood… I didn' w'nna…"

Tino shook causing Berwald to stop and hold him tightly, "I-If you let him go…F-Francias would surely tell of this a-and lie a-and then there'd be wa—"

"Lie?"

Tino nodded, "He'd say you kidnapped me…a-and…that you attacked him and…"

"N' I was c'rious th't an 'ngel c'ld lie…"

"W-We aren't perfect…"

Berwald grinned, "I c'n see th't…"

"Over here!"

Tino gasped, "The guard!" A crack of thunder sounded and rain began to fall.

Berwald lifted the angel in bridal style before spreading his water proof wings and lifting them both to go deeper into the forest.

…

The border guard landed in front of a crippled figure that was just across the border into demon territory, "Is that?" The first looked to the other, "Francias…Get a stretcher." The other nodded and flew back toward the castle while the first looked around carefully before crossing the border and quickly dragged the body back to the correct side. He scanned the area of battle and put together what had happened, "An honorable dual…" He looked at the violet winged angel, "Whoever this demon was that you fought…He's either stupid…or brave…"


	12. Chapter 10

By the time Berwald and Tino got to the castle gates the rain had stopped. The demon landed, carefully setting Tino down and pulling out a blanket that he had hid earlier and wrapped it around the soaked angel, "Th's is th' p'lace…" The Finn began to shake as some of the palace guard came forward and opened the gate.

The Swede pulled the Finn close to him as the guard spoke bowing slightly, "Welcome home your highnesses…"

Berwald bowed with his head in return before leading Tino into the castle. Once inside they were greeted by Berwald's parents. Tino couldn't help but shake more at the intimidating sight of the king with the large leathery demon wings, "T'no…Th'se are m' p'rents…"

The angel looked between them before bowing slightly, "Y-Your majesties…"

Berwald's mother laughed and lifted Tino's chin, "Please dearest. Just call us mother and father. You are part of this family now, are you not?"

"U-Uhm…"

"Of course he is!" The large figure of the king stepped forward, "Berwald made sure of that. Didn't you my boy?!"

Tino ducted his head down, "Berwald, dearest! You're covered in blood!"

"I g't inta a f'ght…"

"My goodness! With who?"

"Better yet how is the other fellow?"

"He's dead…" Tino shook more at how blunt the youngest demon was, "He w's T'no's b'trothed…"

"Betrothed? So you're saying you stole him?" The king seemed to be proud of his son.

The queen rolled her eyes before talking Tino's hand gently and leading him aside, "Your name is very familiar."

"I-It's quite popular I-I guess…"

"Mh…Tell me, where are you from? You look nothing like a demon…My word! You are soaked." She turned to a maid, "Get the poor thing something dry to wear. Preferably something traditional." The maid nodded before leaving, "Now…Where was I…Oh yes. Where you're from."

Tino hesitated, "I-I'm…I-I grew up in the crystal palace…" The Finn ducked his head.

"The crystal palace?" The queen released Tino's hand, "But that is in the angel kingdom…"

"I-It is…" Tino looked back up at her, "P-Please d-do not judge me for this…"

The queen didn't reply but went over to her husband, "Sven…A word alone about our son's…wife…" The king looked between the two before following his wife.

Tino felt tears fall down his cheeks and his knees shake. He was going to either be killed or sent home…Berwald, as if he could read Tino' mind, wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair as the angel clung onto the demon, "'veryth'n' w'll be f'ne…"


	13. Chapter 11

Berwald continued to hold Tino close to him through the whole time his parents spoke. Their argument could be heard throughout most the castle. The Swede could feel the Finn shaking in his arms.

Eventually the arguing stopped and the king and queen reentered the throne room. The king was smiling as the queen motioned for Tino to follow her, "I'll show you to your room…"

Tino looked to Berwald who released him and nodded. The Finn shook still as he followed the queen. At first the two were silent until the demon spoke, "I do not approve of any of this…" Tino looked at the ground, "But…I haven't seen Berwald so happy before…" They began climbing a flight of stairs for a tower, "But that does not mean I trust you…"

The angel flinched at the venom in her voice, "S-So where…"

"I am taking you to your room…" Once at the top of the stairs there was a door, "And this is it…" She opened it to show an almost empty room but a bed just large enough for two people, "Sorry it's not so welcoming…We had planned for you to stay with Berwald…But that has obviously changed…"

Tino walked into the room and ran a hand over one of the two curtains blocking the windows, "I-I see…"

"Only the king, Berwald and I know you're in this room…For now…Make yourself at home," the queen finally smiled, "Berwald may be up later. Be sure to do as he tells you…Like a good wife." She left, closing the door.

Tino's bottom lip shook slightly, never before has been left alone without him having to tell the people he wanted to be alone. He didn't like it…He wanted Berwald here…It was so dark…and gloomy.

The Finn walked over and opened the curtains before sitting on the bed, dust flying up from the gray blanket causing Tino to cough and his eyes to tear up. There was silence except for Tino's sniffles until there was a soft knock at the door. Tino jumped but rushed to the door and pulling it open. As soon as the door was open enough Tino was pulled into a tight embrace and his lips were locked with his husband's.

Berwald pushed Tino back into the room and closed the door before they broke apart, "'m s'rry…"

Tino ran his hands across the demon's chest while looking up at him, "Wh-What for?"

"M' m'ther…She 'ver re'cts…"

"I-It's alright…I-I understand."

"B't she sh'ldn' 'ave m'de th's yer…" The Swede sighed seeing the Finn's face of worry, "Is th're 'nyth'n' ya need?" Tino looked to the floor, "…H'w 'bout I br'n' s'meth'n's ta make yer room more l'vable 'n' s'meth'n' ta eat?" Tino didn't say anything. Berwald lifted Tino's chin so he was looking at the demon, "'ll be r'ght b'ck th'n." The Swede let go of the angel and turned to leave.

Tino panicked and grabbed onto the demon's arm, "D-Don't go…P-Please…"

Berwald sighed and placed a hand on the top of Tino's head, "'ll be b'ck…"

"B-But…" Berwald placed a finger on Tino's mouth.

"No b'ts. 'll be b'ck…" Berwald pulled away from the Finn and left. Leaving Tino alone again, tears forming in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 12

When Berwald returned he brought a change of clothes, the angel still wore his soaking dress, a light blue blanket and bed sheet along with a plate with cookies and Lucy Cats bread, "T'no…" The small Finn was sitting on his bed hugging his knees slightly sniffling, "'m b'ck…"

Tino wiped his nose, "I-I see…"

Berwald set down the items he was carrying before sitting on the bed as well and pulling Tino into his lap, the angel letting out a small squeak, "I won' leave 'gain 'till ya t'll me ta."

The Finn tried to keep his voice in control and he snuggled up to Berwald, "B-But your mom…"

"Sh' can deal w'th one n'ght w'th out me in m' room," Tino let out a sigh. There was a long pause before Berwald slipped the sleeves of Tino's dress off his shoulders. The angel gasped slightly at the rush of cold on his damp shoulders, "Rel'x," the demon kissed his ear, "Ya dun' w'nna wear w't cl'thes all n'ght do ya?" Tino shook his head, his face heating up, "So l't's get ya inta the dry ones…"

Tino nodded once and allowed Berwald to undress him and hand him the new outfit. It was a black leather dress that the only form of sleeve was a strap that wrapped around the back of his neck and attached. The edge was trimmed with a black lace. With it was long fingerless gloves that matched the sleeves of Berwald's jacket.

Once he had changed the Finn was quickly pulled back down into the demon's lap. Berwald wrapped his arms tightly around Tino's waist and buried his nose in the feather soft hair, "Th' day w's too lon'…" Tino took a side glance back to look at him, "It feels go'd ta j'st s't w'th ya…" The angel remained silent and leaned further into the warmth of the demon.

**A/N**

**Guess who's baaaaack~ Yeup, missed me? Well I've been so busy but here's a new chapter finally!**


End file.
